私の心 Watashi no Kokoro
by ForeverMomoShiro
Summary: Runaway bride, happy ending? Full summary inside!


uuu私の心 [In my heart]

Chapter 1

~Tsuna's POV~

Kyoko-chan, Hana-san, Gokudera-kun and I were sitting under a tree at the school's backyard revising our homework. Eversince we formed this study group, all of our results improved greatly (mostly thanks to Gokudera-kun). We are now in Namimori University. It was the last day of school(A/N: I'm just anyhow saying)

My 22nd birthday is just 3 days away and the 3 of them are planning something. At the same time, my feelings for Kyoko-chan was getting stronger without me noticing until… "Tooku he itte shimau mae ni, tsutaena koto, omoi na gara. Kyou mou sugite yuku jikan…" Kyoko-chan's phone rang. She picked it up and mouthed, "1 second".

A few seconds into the conversation, Kyoko-chan's smile dropped to a really unhappy face as she said into the phone, "I'm not gonna get married to a guy I don't love!" and quickly walked away to settle it.

I felt my chest hurt a bit when I heard Kyoko-chan was going to get married. I bit my bottom lip and quickly said, "Uh… I need to go home first guys. See you tomorrow." , taking off like a rocket.

I felt hot tears prick my eyes as I told myself, "Kyoko-chan's finally going to get married… My chance to propose to her is gone forever… No…"

~Kyoko's POV~

"No, I WON'T! I AM NOT COMING HOME!... I don't care mom. I not gonna marry that bastard!" I yelled and slammed down the phone. I ran back to the tree and noticed Tsuna wasn't there. I asked, "Gokudera-kun, where's Tsuna-kun?" "Eh? He ran off… He look kinda unhappy and just texted me not to go after him." Gokudera-kun replied.

I gasped and thought, "He must've heard that I'm gonna get married!". I took my bag and rushed to his house, ignoring Hana's and Gokudera-kun's shouts.

I reached there in record time and rang his doorbell. Tsuna-kun's mother opened the door. "Konnichiwa, oba-san! *pant* Is Tsuna-kun at home?" I asked panting. "Ah! Kyoko-chan, konnichiwa! Tsu-kun locked himself in his room ever since he came back… I wonder what's wrong…"

I raced up to his room and halted. I reached out my hand to knock the door but retreated. I finally got up the courage and knocked on it.

~Normal POV~

"Okaa-san is at my door? She doesn't usually knock" Tsuna thought wiping away his tears. He rushed to the door and opened it, shocked to see Kyoko standing in-front of him.

"Kyoko-chan! W-what are you doing here?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Ano… Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko said and looked down. "Gomenasai! I didn't know that I was going to get married to someone I don't know! Please forgive me!" Kyoko cried as she bowed.

"Daijoubou Kyoko-chan. B-but you came here just to say that?" Tsuna said as his Vongola Intuition told him that Kyoko came here to say something else.

"Etto… Can I stay here for in the mean time till my parents give up on making me get married because I…" Kyoko stopped halfway.

"Huh? Continue your sentence~" Tsuna said curiously.

"Oh~ It's nothing. So can I?" Kyoko asked with a tinge of awkwardness in her voice.

"Uhh… Okay!" Tsuna replied without thinking. "Would you like to go back and get some stuff over?" Tsuna said again.

"Since my parents will be back in about 3 hours, okay!" Kyoko replied smiling silently to herself.

A few moments later…

"Okay. Let me double check if anyone is inside!" Kyoko said to Tsuna.

"Hai."

She unlocked the front door quietly and sneaked in with Tsuna behind her. She rushed up to her room and grabbed her travelling bag and shoved everything she needed including a chibi stuffed toy Natsu (the box weapon of Tsuna) given by Tsuna, her SCANDAL CDs, laptop, phones, anything super personal and her journal. In 25 minutes, she was done.

Both of them carried the bag down and rushed out to the front door. Kyoko locked the door and they ran back to Tsuna's house as fast as their legs could carry them. In 3 minutes flat, they were in Tsuna's room panting. They started to unpack. Tsuna took out the extra mattress on the top shelf so they could share the room. Kyoko made use of the un-used dressing table and put all her clothes in there.

They did everything swiftly and it was done in an hour. They went down to greet Tsuna's mother who was busy cooking. She was surprised to see Kyoko. They sat down and started talking. Kyoko told Tsuna's mother about the marriage incident and she happily accepted Kyoko as another person in the family.

For dinner, Nana cooked vegetables, chicked, fatty tuna and sushi rice for dinner. And as usual, Lambo ate 2 servings of every dish. I-Pin was restraining him but to no avail. Soon, dinner was over and everyone went to bed.

Tsuna wore ¾ pants and a plain orange T-shirt while Kyoko wore a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her long hair was tied up neatly as she crawled into the mattress next to Tsuna's bed.

She smiled and turned a little red and said, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Tsuna-kun! You're really kind to let me stay over. I really want to tell you that I…" she stopped in the middle of the sentence turning even redder.

"It's o-okay if you don't want to tell, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said smiling at her.

But their minds knew what each other were thinking. They both said goodnight to each other and slept. However, Kyoko had a nightmare and woke up. Half awake, she crawled into the bed Tsuna was sleeping in and dozed off in the warmth.

~The Next Morning, Normal POV~

"Yawnnnn!" Tsuna yawned. He wanted to get up but his arms were wrapped around something. 'It must be my bolster. -Wait. When did I have a bolster?' Tsuna thought. He looked at the thing he was hugging and almost screamed in shock. He was hugging Kyoko and she was holding his hands! He turned beet red and froze.

The next moment, Kyoko yawned and woke up shocked to find herself in Tsuna's arms. She turned equally red as Tsuna and leaped out of the bed yelling with Tsuna, falling onto the mattress and then standing up awkwardly.

She said, "Gomenasai Tsuna-kun! I didn't mean to! I think I had a nightmare and crawled into your bed half-asleep…" She then thought, "How the heck is that possible?!"

Tsuna smiled a shy smile and said, "It's o-okay Kyoko-chan… I didn't mean t-to h-h-hug y-you…"

They both looked down awkwardly.

Kyoko said, "Actually Tsuna-kun, I've always wanted to tell you something…"

"Eh?" Tsuna replied curiously.

They were each others crush.  
They like each other.  
They were the best of friends together with the rest of their friends.  
They deeply cared for each other.  
They were each other's future spouse.  
It was just that they didn't want to admit it.

~End of chapter one~


End file.
